


Teased

by SwordsAndSongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife Sex, BDSM, Established Relationship, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, Smut Fic, Threesome, gay threesome, yugioh porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs
Summary: Priest Seto and Kaiba have been having sex behind everyone's back - at least, everyone's except Atem's. Annoyed at how all of Kaiba's attention was going to his cousin, he bravely offered to join them for one night. Now, the three come together at least once a week to try out new things.However, Seto still seems more interested in Kaiba, and pleasing his needs, rather than keeping Atem satisfied with them. A little hurt, the Pharaoh starts trying to change the situation tonight.(Threesome porn fic one-shot, nothing special. ;3 I hope you enjoy it.)
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto/Priest Seto, Stoicshipping - Relationship, Stoneshipping - Relationship, prideshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Teased

  
"Seme, me first." Kaiba pleaded, writhing hard. His hands were tied behind his back, but he could still angle his neck back to look over his shoulders at his Seto.  
  
"No way!" Atem called, dragging himself up to his knees. He was equally constrained, his face planted in the bedsheets, but he wiggled his ass, trying to lure Seto with his body. "Seto, I _need_ you."  
  
Their indecisive seme stood over them both, tossing their vibrators aside. The two had been throughly stretched and teased by the lubricated toys for almost an hour now. He had the choice of whichever uke he wanted at this point. Gently teasing a finger around in Kaiba's passage, he listened to his other's desperate whines, watching him try to fuck himself on his offered digit.  
  
"You're doing quite well, _hansha_." He purred, pulling his hand away. "Keep moaning like that and I might let you go first."  
  
Kaiba's moans only intensified. "Seme, no, put it back inside.... "  
  
From his spot, Atem perked up, his rim clenching enticingly. "Seto!" He complained. "Don't forget about me!"  
  
Seto merely smirked, moving as if to turn away. Atem twisted frantically, calling for him again. Pleased at the results of his tease, Seto pushed his middle finger in to the other's tight rim, hearing Atem gasp as he shoved it as far as he could.  
  
"Better?" He asked mildly.  
  
"Much better!" Atem groaned in reply, his body arching as he leaned back into his finger shakily.  
  
Kaiba whined louder, his need obvious. A small puddle of precum had already stained the bed below him, and his legs were shaking hard. "Please, let me come!" He moaned, not even caring if Atem heard his title for Seto. "I need you to finish me - !"  
  
At the plea, Seto pulled his finger out of Atem, hearing his gasps of pleasure subside back into quiet pleas for him. "Kaiba needs it more than you do. Beg harder if you want to go first next time." He said sternly. Picking Atem up off the bed, he placed him at its foot where he could only watch, his hands still bound so he couldn't even jerk himself off.  
  
Pushing Kaiba's head into the pillows, Seto held him down with an iron grip, watching his other cry into the pillow with frustration. Seto's twitching, slick cock was pressed into his lower back as the Pharaoh straddled him, and it was nearly driving him insane. His whines intensified, and he thrashed needily, sobbing out Seto's name like a prayer.  
  
Slowly, Seto lifted on his knees, letting his length drip a few inches above Kaiba's rim. Atem let out a sudden groan, watching expectantly as their seme gave his attention to his bedmate first. Seto spasmed as Atem cried out, and Kaiba began crying in earnest as he felt Seto jerk. "No, no, put it in me." His whole body was shaking, and he couldn't stop sniffling and whining. "Please, fill me up, don't make me have to wait... "  
  
Seto managed to bring his second spasm into a controlled shiver, and he teased the tip of his swollen, rock hard cock against Kaiba's rim. Suddenly going still, Kaiba spread his legs the best he could, breathing shakily as he tried to compose himself for his other's entrance.  
  
Ever so slowly, Seto's cock slipped easily inside him, spreading him carefully until Seto was ready to go all the way in with a strong, fluid push. Kaiba gave a sudden cry of euphoria, ramming back against him drunkenly as he finally released. Just the feeling of Seto's cock buried completely in him was enough to finish him off. Gasping happily, he met every one of Seto's thrusts with a quick push back into his seme.  
  
Atem let out a frustrated moan, begging, "Seto, please, let me just clean Kaiba up with my mouth... " His length felt heavy and wet, precum coalescing on his tip.  
  
Seto shook his head, gasping for air as Kaiba sent more spasms rolling through him. "You.. can't... n-no... " He groaned, almost unable to speak. His other always knew how to please him so well with his body. It only took a few more thrusts before he was releasing straight into his other, warm semen filling his tight passage as they both called out for each other.  
  
Moaning urgently, Atem rubbed his knees together, trying to ease his leaking erection as he watched his bedmates finish. "You both look incredible." He groaned, but stayed where Seto had put him. He knew it would be worse for him if he disobeyed, as Seto could be incredibly sadistic.  
  
"Seme, don't leave him waiting." Kaiba keened, pressing tender kisses into his other's hands, nibbling and sucking on his fingers. "I like watching you satisfy him."  
  
"Liar." Seto teased, shoving his fingers into Kaiba's mouth. His other sucked on them greedily, tasting both his and Atem's fluids from where Seto had teased them earlier. "You would rather have my cock inside you than watch him have it... "  
  
"But if I keep my mouth on his cock, I get to watch you pushing into Atem's passage up close." Kaiba argued. "I like seeing how tight he is around you. You're almost too much for him. I really like that."  
  
Atem moaned again, knowing this was just another way to torture him. "Please, do anything to me, I don't care! Just... someone, please, shove your cock inside me, suck me off, s-something! I want to cum for you!"  
  
Seto let out a low growl of arousal, finally turning to Atem. "You're lucky. I'm in the mood to pleasure you today." He said, his eyes drilling straight into Atem's.  
  
Even needy, even knowing his sanity was depending on this man's cock, the king let out a smirk, his body shaking as he displayed his twitching, perky erection. "Mouth on this, please." He said softly, giving a nod downwards.  
  
Seto merely smirked, dragging Atem to the head of the bed. He laid him out on his back, then grabbed Kaiba and shoved his face into Atem's crotch. They both let out pleased yelps, Kaiba immediately sucking and licking every drop of precum from Atem's length. Compared to Seto, this cock was easy to take in all the way to the base, and Kaiba soon had it down his throat. Atem gasped and moaned, his legs thrashing a little in pleasure. He could feel every one of Kaiba's pleased hums, and it sent shivers down his spine.  
  
"Don't release yet." Seto ordered. Atem moaned needily, not sure how long he could comply. A bit unsure, Kaiba pulled back a little. "Keep going, _hansha_." Seto ordered. "Suck him as much as you'd like. If he comes against my order, it's his own fault."  
  
Atem let out a growl of frustration. Power play! He hated it when Seto set up an impossible task then "punished" him for failing. He was never that cruel to Kaiba! He always got what he wanted. "Why can't I have your cock, Seto?" He whined, letting out a sudden gasp as Kaiba moved to settle between his legs. Now, his fingers played around Atem's rim, forcing him even closer to the edge he wasn't allowed to hit.  
  
Seto smirked, then tilted his head as if he was thinking. "Once Kaiba's done with you, you can have it if you don't cum." Atem groaned; as if that was going to happen. Seto held up a hand to quiet him. "But I'll let you help me get hard again."  
  
Before Atem could ask how, Seto was crawling over to him, his half-hard, cum-stained length dangling over Atem's face. Greedily, he opened his mouth, sucking on it energetically even as Kaiba intensified his efforts on his crotch. He whined, bucking his hips into the other uke's throat as he teased a finger into Atem's clenching passage. Seto tasted like delicious semen and Kaiba, and Atem nearly went over the edge.  
  
"Seto, he's fingering me." He complained, his cock throbbing and leaking heavily. He was amazed he could still speak, his mind gradually slipping away from their efforts to please him.  
  
Did Seto say something in return? He wasn't even sure. His cock wanted to fill Kaiba's needy mouth with semen so bad! But, he shouldn't, or else his teased, empty passage would never get filled...  
  
A few tears worked their way down his face, and he couldn't stop moaning, even around Seto's delicious cock in his mouth. Why couldn't it just go inside him? Why couldn't he just paint Kaiba's throat with cum?  
  
In a move that felt like both torture and release, Kaiba let his hard cock slip from his lips with a wet, mouth-watering pop. "Seme, you should enter him." He said, reaching up to caress his other's face. "I wanna watch you fill this tight, cocky bastard with your semen... "  
  
Seto merely smiled, kissing Kaiba's precum stained lips. "You taste heavenly." He murmured.  
  
Kaiba flushed. "It's just because of Atem." He argued quickly. "Now let him come before he starts crying."  
  
He moved away, letting Seto tease his hard length out of Atem's mouth and roll him onto his stomach. Gently, he guided Atem's knees to support his own weight, letting it be Kaiba's turn to watch with bound hands as he entered his other uke.  
  
Atem let out an unholy mixture of swears and cries for Seto's name, his needy rim stretched to what felt like its limit as Seto pushed his cock in to the base. His own erection began pouring precum as he went so close to the edge but couldn't quite ejaculate. He moaned, wishing he could jerk himself off - but his hands were still tied!  
  
Seto quickly understood, wrapping a warm, strong hand around his length. Immediately, Atem came, his body collapsing onto the bed as Seto thrust in unrelentingly. "More... " Atem moaned. "Give me more... you shouldn't make it so hard for me to have you, seme... "  
  
Seto gasped in pleasure, continuing to jerk and squeeze Atem's softening, overstimulated length. "S-sorry. I didn't think about how little I... " Atem suddenly tightened around him, crying out loudly as he orgasmed a second time, this time with an empty cock. Seto felt his first spasm rocking through him, and he groaned, wishing Atem wasn't so good at making it end.  
  
Kaiba watched in silent adoration, feeling Seto's earlier release trace its way out of his body. It was amazing how Atem had orgasmed back to back, Seto reading and overwhelming his body the same way he did to Kaiba.  
  
It was only a few moments later that Seto filled Atem with his release, their tired bodies slumping down together as Seto rolled to spoon him from behind. Kaiba crept up to them now, laying his head on Atem's arm and facing his Pharaohs.  
  
"Seto, don't pull out." Atem begged, cuddling Kaiba close.  
  
"I won't." He promised, gently stroking down Atem's body.  
  
Kaiba held up his bound hands pointedly. "Seme, can we take these off now?"  
  
Seto nodded, pointing to the floor. "The knife's by the vibrators. Bring it to me and I'll set you free."  
  
A few moments later, and the two uke were rubbing their chafed wrists, cuddling on either side of their seme. Atem gave a sudden yelp as Seto's release drained from between his legs, running down his thighs and making him shiver.  
  
Quickly, Kaiba was between his legs, licking the semen from him greedily. "Delicious... " he sighed, paying no mind to Atem's quiet gasps of pleasure.  
  
"Seme." The Pharaoh groaned, glancing over to Seto, who was watching with a lusty glare. "Why do you always tease me so much? I barely ever get your cock inside me anymore... "  
  
Seto wrapped an arm around Atem, kissing his mouth gently as Kaiba shoved his tongue deeper in. "Sorry, my Pharaoh." He murmured, gently caressing his face as his other continued to eat him out hungrily. Atem shuddered, lapping at Seto's mouth as they curled close together. "I've just been teasing you, like always. I suppose I took it a little too far ." Seto ran a hand through his hair, soothing Atem even as Kaiba tore him apart. "I'll be sure to be more generous with you next time."   
  
Kaiba looked up, nodding his approval. "Your semen tastes better coming from inside him." He said smugly, cuddling his head in Atem's lap. Giving a little sigh of happiness, Atem ran his fingers through Kaiba's hair as he continue to recklessly suck and lick at Seto's tongue.  
  
"Alright, alright." Seto smiled, pulling away. "Come cuddle me, both of you. I like having you two on me when I sleep."  
  
They both let out cries of protest. Surely their powerful seme wasn't done already?  
  
"I'm tired." He laughed. "Let a man rest for once."  
  
Kaiba drew his body along Seto's, nuzzling into his chest. "Why would you want to rest if you have us?" He asked sulkily.  
  
Atem stroked a hand down his tanned thigh, nipping his ear and neck. "Se~to, come on." He sighed.  
  
The priest-king shook his head, settling down on the blanket and spreading his arms for them to lay on. "No. I'm saying it's time to rest. Come and sleep with me, or else I'll not give you anything in the morning."  
  
His two strong-willed uke complied then, submitting at the threat of punishment. Seto was much more energetic in the morning than at night, and it wouldn't be pleasant to miss a morning romp with him. Cuddling close, Kaiba and Atem let their linked hands rest on Seto's chest, their knees drawing across his thighs and chest.  
  
"Love you." Atem said, letting his eyes close.  
  
"Love you more." Kaiba countered, stroking his finger idly across Seto's nipple.  
  
The seme shivered, placing a hand over theirs. His voice was a content growl. "I love you both the most. Now go to sleep."


End file.
